Drum Shields
The are a pair of Tire Specific Items modeled after slot machine wheels and poker chips that are wielded by Kamen Rider Drive when he uses the Shift Dream Vegas Car to activate the Dream Vegas Tire, which can also be combined with the Dimension Cab and Amazing Circus Tires to create the American Dream Tire via Type Tridoron's Tire Blending ability. It can also be accessed by Kamen Rider Mach if he inserts the Shift Car into his Mach Driver Honoh to activate the Kourin Signal Atare. Ultimately, however, Mach was never shown to use this ability. Overview The Drum Shields can not only protect Drive from enemy attacks, but also allow him to assault enemies by bashing the shields into them, thanks to the alloy at the center of them, which are strong enough to absorb the kinetic force of projectiles. When Drive activates the Full Throttle finishing move , he combines the Drum Shields with the Dream Vegas Tire, which shifts most of his body to the side, and causes all three wheels to spin much like an actual slot machine until each one lands on an icon. Depending on both the icon and Drive's luck, the finisher will have a different effect. *'Tire:' Makes Drive shoot one gold coin pathetically at the target. *'Seven:' Makes Drive shoot a barrage of gold coins at the target. Alternatively, the coins can be used for a smokescreen by exploding. Usages *Kamen Rider Drive **Type Speed Vegas (Episodes 3, 4, 6, 16, 25) **Type High Speed Vegas (Type High Speed is Born!) *Booster Tridoron **Flare Spike Shadow Vegas Cab Dump (Kamen Rider 4: Episode 3) Gallery Wielding= KRDr-Drivespeedvegas.png|Drive Type Speed Vegas Booster Tridoron FS MS RD DV DC MF.png|Booster Tridoron Flare Spike Shadow Vegas Cab Dump |-| Formations= Drive hits the Jackpot.jpg|Drive Type Speed Vegas' slot machine combo Drive's Silver Jackpot.png|Drive Type High Speed Vegas' slot machine combos |-| Abilities= DTS VEGAS COIN SHOOTING.png|Drive Type Speed Vegas using the Drum Shields' coin shooting power on the Paint Roidmude HS DV Money attack.png|Drive Type High Speed Vegas using the Drum Shields' coin shooting power on Imitation Drive |-| Full Throttle= Million Attack Step 1.png|Million Attack (Successful) (Step 1: Drum Shields combine with the Dream Vegas Tire) Million Attack Step 2.png|Million Attack (Successful) (Step 2: Three 7 incons) Million Attack.png|Million Attack (Successful) (Step 3: Barrage of coins) Million Attack explosion.png|Million Attack (Successful) (Step 4: Explosion) Million Attack failed.jpg|Million Attack (Failure) |-| Miscellaneous= Dream vegas with weapon side.jpg|The Drum Shields attached to the Dream Vegas Tire Notes *This is the first Tire Specific Item to be in the form of a pair, followed by the Monster. *The Drum Shields are rather similar to Kamen Rider Beast's Dice Saber, as its finisher depends on luck to get a certain amount of power. *The coins ejected from the Drum Shields and Dream Vegas Tire when the finisher is used are recycled Cell Medals from Kamen Rider OOO. Appearances * Kamen Rider Drive **Episode 3: Who Stole the Woman's Smile? **Episode 4: What is That Prideful Chaser Thinking? **Episode 6: Who Does the Warrior Fight For? **''Secret Mission Type HIGH SPEED! The True Power! Type High Speed is Born!'' **Episode 16: Why is Rinna Sawagami Nervous? **''D-Video Special: Kamen Rider 4'' ***Episode 3: Duel! The True Identity of Shocker's Great Leader **Episode 25: Why Has a New Battle Started? Category:Rider Weapon Category:Form-exclusive Weapons Category:Shields Category:Twin Weapon Category:Arsenal (Drive) Category:Tire Specific Items